<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Hope (Luke Skywalker x Oc) by Rourrke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402680">A New Hope (Luke Skywalker x Oc)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rourrke/pseuds/Rourrke'>Rourrke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars x Oc [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rourrke/pseuds/Rourrke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria.<br/>A simple girl.<br/>Living a not so simple life.<br/>Aria has no recollection of who her parents are and what they were like, only that she was really born on Coruscant and they had been killed by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. She now lives with her wise old uncle, Ben Kenobi, on the desert planet of Tatooine. The planet was scarcely populated where they lived, the closest settlement was the Mos Eisley spaceport. During their time on Tatooine, Ben has been training her in what she's only heard old legends about, the Force. The Force was a mysterious and curious thing, an old wives tale among many that weren't around during the time of the Jedi Order. Ben had told her many tales of the time, including adventures he used to have in his younger days, even with one of her good friends' father. Their days were relatively peaceful, until they receive a message from Princess Leia. This message sends them on the adventure of a lifetime throughout the galaxy, with love and even death along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>luke skywalker x original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars x Oc [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Hope (Luke Skywalker x Oc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat of the two suns beat down heavily over the scorched ground of the desert planet, Tatooine. Strong winds blew sand and dirt around the figure traveling along one of the large sand dunes, a canine like creature walking along behind. The canine like beast, an Anooba, was nearly as large lengthwise as the human figure it was following, its coat of white fur and dark gray stripes was dusty with a coating of sand. They come to a stop at the top of the sand dune, the persons robes flapping wildly in the winds, yet their hood and the piece of cloth over their face stayed put, the goggles they wore as well. As their robes move unpredictably in the wind, it revealed a bag to be hung over their shoulder and a weapon attached to their belt, meant to be hidden. The figure reaches up to pull the hood down, the goggles were also pulled down to settle at their neck. They were revealed to be a female, a large grin was on her face as she spotted her destination just ahead. She looks at the large beast now sitting at her side, she reaches down to ruffle the already unkempt fur on its head and exclaims excitedly,</p><p>"We finally made it, Mahnuu! I know the travel was a bit rough even though we weren't too far, but it'll pay off! Come on boy!"</p><p>She starts down the sand dune, carefully but at a quick pace. The beast gives a short yipping sound and follows after, speeding ahead of her, due to its species being native to the planet, he was more adept to the sand than she. He reaches the bottom much faster than her and waits there, his long tail swaying in the sand. As soon as she got to the bottom, she races forward with the canine beast at her heals.</p><p>"Luke! Luke, we're here!"</p><p>The girl calls out loudly, her voice carrying far over the large expanse of land. The destination she and her companion had reached was the small home of her friend, Luke Skywalker. They were nearly the same age of nineteen, him only being four months older than herself. Although they don't get to see each other as often as they'd like, they both shared a common dream: to finally get off of Tatooine and explore the galaxy, hopefully they'd be able to do it side by side. Over the time the two of them have been friends, she's grown to have strong feelings for him, feelings she'd rather not have in the first place. The thoughts of how she felt towards her friend were quickly pushed away as he emerges from the garage, his face lighting up upon seeing her. He breaks out into a light jog, even more so quickly closing the remaining distance between them. As soon as they reached each other he wraps his arms around her waist, hoisting her up in the air. He holds her close to his chest, she places her hands against his shoulders as he spins them around in a circle.</p><p>"Luke!" she cries out between laughter,</p><p>"Put- Put me down!"</p><p>He does as she says, only to bring her into a tight hug immediately after. She lets her head rest against him, comfort coming over her as his arms are kept wrapped around her small frame. A soft sigh passes her pink lips, the feelings for him resurfaced in her mind as they hugged. They pull apart as Mahnuu forces himself between the two of them, she shakes her head slightly and ruffles the fur on his head again.</p><p>"Come inside," Luke says while taking hold of one of her hands,</p><p>"I have something for you."</p><p>He starts to lead her back to his garage with Mahnuu following behind the pair, she looks down at their adjoining hands, the feeling of butterflies settling in her stomach. An almost pained expression goes unnoticed across her face as she realizes something, something that truly hurt her. They could never be together, no matter how much she wanted it, no matter how much she cared for him. It was all because of a certain set of rules she followed, and it didn't matter what she felt towards him, she would always do her best to follow those rules.</p><p>They go down the few steps and enter Luke's garage, Mahnuu knowing better and staying outside. The door slides closed behind them, Luke lets go of her hand as well as they head to his workroom. She always enjoyed seeing the things he would build, in a way it made her proud to see he was capable of making such things. She takes a seat on a short bench next to his work table, also suddenly remembering one of the reasons she came there in the first place. Pulling her bag onto her lap, she moves her robes out of the way to open it while saying,</p><p>"I brought you something too, Luke. I thought you might like it."</p><p>She digs around in the bag as he sits at her side on the bench, bright curiosity coming over his face. After a moment she found what she was looking for, she pulls out a bundle of wires wrapped neatly around a piece of metal. Although she didn't know exactly what it was for, she at least knew it was a motor of some kind. She hands it over to him, he immediately looks it over in what she assumed to be awe, a warm feeling coming over her at realizing he appreciated what she had just given him. He sets it on the table behind them while fumbling for something on the other side, he says while doing so,</p><p>"I'm so glad you brought that, I've been trying to get my hands on one this small for a while now. I kept what I wanted to give you over here so I wouldn't forget it. Ahh- here it is."</p><p>Luke settles back at her side on the bench and holds his hand out to her with his palm facing upward, a small metal looking object on a chain there. It looked to shaped somewhat into a square with rounded sides, there was also an interesting looking pattern carved on the front. Her head cocks to the side curiously while looking at it, her honey colored eyes filling with slight confusion. She asks,</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He chuckles quietly, getting up and moving behind her. Luke unhooks the chain and places it around her neck while replying in a soft tone,</p><p>"It's a necklace I made you, so you won't forget me when we're apart."</p><p>She reaches up and holds her braided hair out of the way so he can hook it, a warm blush comes over her face as his fingers brush against her neck lightly. The feeling sent shivers through her body, she tries her best, but couldn't help moving away from his touch slightly. She lowers her hands to her lap as she casts her gaze to the floor, she could feel his hands hesitating in their previous position. But he soon sits back at her side, leaning closer to her to get a better look at her face while asking,</p><p>"You seem afraid, Aria. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Even him speaking her name made her mind hazy, it took everything she had just to not tackle him to the floor in a pile of unconditional love. She simply shakes her head, saying quietly in response,</p><p>"No, it's nothing. I've just...got a lot on my mind. I thought coming to see you would help me feel better."</p><p>A soft exhale of air passes his lips, his expression softening a bit. He places one of his hands on her shoulder and says,</p><p>"I'll be glad to help you get your mind off whatever's bothering you, in fact-"</p><p>He takes both her hands in his, pulling her to her feet along with him,</p><p>"Come on, we're going to have some fun. I want you to leave your stuff here."</p><p>She nods once in confusion, he assists her in taking her robes off, along with her bag and the belt that held her weapon. They exit the workroom, making their way back outside into the gentle heat of the two setting suns. It wasn't as windy as it was earlier, and with the setting suns it was much cooler as well. Mahnuu comes around the dome-like building upon hearing them exit it, Luke looks to him and commands,</p><p>"You stay here, we'll be back soon."</p><p>The canine like beast obeys without resistance, the pair head off over the sandy expanse. They cross over a sand dune, only striking the curiosity in her even more so. On the other side was a large dip down, she and Luke exchange looks, her brows furrowed together as a grin comes over his face. He wraps his arms around her waist tightly, only prompting her to hold on to him as well. A cry leaves her and echoes around them as he pulls her down with him, they roll and tumble down the sand dune together, laughing and holding tight to each other. They land in the soft sand, Aria ending up on top of him, them both panting between their excitement. The two of them were now coated in sand, but it didn't seem like either of them really cared or took notice of it. Their laughter continues, until she realizes what position they were in. A visible blush came over her cheeks at this, only prompting her to say,</p><p>"S-Sorry, Luke. I'll move."</p><p>She moves to get off of him, but doesn't get the chance to as he suddenly flips their positions so he was leaning over her now. The long braid of her light brown hair was under her head in the sand, her honey eyes looking up at him in surprise yet anticipation,</p><p>"Luke?"</p><p>He seemed to be looking over her face, studying her features carefully. His gaze stopping when his blue eyes meet hers, a connection seeming to pass between them. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, it hurt for some reason, but she was feeling exhilarated at the same time. His eyes flickered down to her pink lips, then back to her eyes. Luke leans in slowly, their warm breath mixing together at their closeness. His expression softens considerably as their lips lightly brush against each other, not quite a complete kiss. She could tell he was about to press their lips together in a real kiss, she wanted to stop him, as she felt it would be breaking one of the most important rules she followed. But she didn't. Luke connects their lips fully in a soft and gentle kiss, she can't help but let her eyes close as they shared this passionate moment. There was a ringing in her ears, her face felt like it was on fire, despite being used to the heat of Tatooine. She brings her arms up to place her hands against his chest, it felt good to be kissing him, despite knowing she really shouldn't be.</p><p>They continued kissing for moments more, neither of them seeming to want the moment to end. But that passion she felt was quickly shattered as she felt him move one of his hands from supporting himself over her, his hand moved along the inside of her thigh, slowly moving back and forth in a gentle massaging manner. It sent a tingle of something she couldn't identify through her body, and although it excited her, she reflexively pushed against his chest, coming back to reality. He immediately moves his hand from her thigh, their lips parting slowly after. A look of confusion comes over his face, making her feel suddenly guilty at what she did. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she speaks shakily,</p><p>"I don't think...I'm ready for this."</p><p>Luke gets off her, falling to his back at her side in the soft sand, sinking down slightly. She brings one of her hands up to touch her lips lightly, a thought then struck him at seeing her do this, he asks,</p><p>"That wasn't your first, was it?"</p><p>The most she could do was nod, she was still staring up at the sky, trying to comprehend what was going on between them. Did he really feel the same about her as she did to him? Or was that kiss they shared only in the heat of the moment? Either way, she felt kind of glad they did it. Her body jumps slightly as he places his hand over hers in the sand, squeezing slightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he apologizes,</p><p>"If I had known you didn't want to, I wouldn't have-"</p><p>"It's fine," she interrupts suddenly,</p><p>"I just...need to know something. What do you really feel towards me, Luke? Are we just friends? Even after something like this?"</p><p>He was silent for a moment, contemplating how to answer her questions. Until he finally comes up with a response, he opens his mouth to say something but stops short as they hear his uncle, Owen, calling from the other side of the sand dune,</p><p>"Luke! It's time to come inside, I'm shutting the power down soon!"</p><p>They exchange looks again, but it's silent between them now. He gets to his feet and holds his hand out to her, she takes it and he pulls her up, she stumbles at first and falls against him. She regains her composure quickly though, and lets go of his hand to start heading back over the sand dune to his home. He starts after her, calling out,</p><p>"Why don't you stay here for the night? It'll be too dangerous for you to be traveling back to your place when it's dark outside."</p><p>"I'll be fine," she calls back without even so much as a glance back to him,</p><p>"It's not that far, and I have Mahnuu if anything happens."</p><p>He soon catches up to her as they both reach the top, his home already in sight. Luke scoffs and continues,</p><p>"He won't be enough to protect you against the Tuskens that live around here, you know it. They're dangerous and animalistic, they'll tear you to shreds!"</p><p>She turns her head away from him with a huff,</p><p>"It's a risk I'm willing to take."</p><p>Aria takes off down the dune, a sad expression coming over her face once her back was to him. He watches her for a moment, placing his left hand on his hip and running his right through his already messy hair with,</p><p>"What am I going to do with you?"</p><p>He goes after her, soon catching up. They go the rest of the way in relative silence, no words exchanged between them from the situation they had inadvertently gotten themselves in. The tension is somewhat relieved as they reach his home and enter the garage, heading to the workroom. Aria starts to pick up her things and put them back on, Luke waits at the doorframe with his gaze cast down to the floor. She pulls her robe on and walks over to him, seeming to leave without another word. But she pauses at his side to say quietly,</p><p>"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to make things awkward between us. Forget what I said earlier, that didn't mean anything. I'll come visit again when I can."</p><p>She walks past him, only stopping short when she hears him call after her,</p><p>"Aria."</p><p>Turning around, she saw he was looking at her now, his blue eyes locked with hers momentarily,</p><p>"Be safe, please."</p><p>"Yeah," she mutters and exits his home with nothing else spoken between them. Upon exiting, Mahnuu runs over to her, seeming excited over something. She pats his head with a small smile on her face and says,</p><p>"Come on, let's get home."</p><p>The pair head back to the sand dune, pushing through the effort it took and made it to the top. Aria stops and looks back once at her friend's home, an aching feeling settling in her chest. It was in that moment she decided on something, she would talk with her uncle, Ben, and see if he had any way of helping her. She was going to attempt to cut off all connections she had with people, cut out the emotional restraints that they caused. Her expression hardens at this resolve, it was something she had to do if she wanted to get stronger. Even she knew it wouldn't be easy, probably the hardest thing she's ever going to do. She couldn't imagine how it would make Luke feel, however. He'd probably be devastated if she told him, and she settled against it. She wouldn't tell him.</p><p>Shaking her head, she continues on with Mahnuu, beginning the weary trek back to their own home. She pulls her goggles up from her neck over her eyes as the wind starts to pick up again, blowing the sand and dirt seemingly everywhere. It didn't matter to her, however, she was used to it by now. They continued traveling for nearly another hour and a half before coming to the last stretch before their destination. A passageway through a small and rocky ravine, the stone walls stretched upwards at her sides, the path curving to the left not too far ahead. The two suns had almost completely set, meaning she didn't have very much time left to get home before she and Mahnuu were in real danger. Giving a quick glance around their surroundings, she and her canine-like companion pick up their pace as they begin to cross through the rocky passage. It was deadly silent, only setting them more so on guard. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears, the rhythmic thudding blocking out almost any other possible sounds.</p><p>Her eyes widen as Mahnuu suddenly turns around, growling loudly and baring his sharp tooth filled mouth. Something was behind them, something dangerous. She plants her foot firmly on the ground and spins in her spot with her hand going to her belt for her weapon, only to have a metal rod connect to her face, hitting her in the forehead. If it had hit her any closer to her eyes she would have more than likely lost her sight, leaving her vulnerable and even more susceptible to death. Her back hit the hard ground roughly as she fell from the force, knocking the air from her lungs. Her eyes are clenched shut reflexively as her hands go to her head, her breathing labored as she tries to steady it. Around her she could hear different things all happening at once. Mahnuu was apparently fighting against something, and there was more than one of them. She could tell, not only from hearing them, but because she knew they wouldn't just travel alone.</p><p>Tusken Raiders.</p><p>How could she have been so stupid? She should have stayed with Luke for the night, getting over what she felt for her friend. If she died, it would be her own fault. The loud cries of the Raiders echoes in her ears, fear filled her body as she opens her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out the shapes of her attackers. Two of them grabbed her forcefully, making her stand against her will. Her head was pounding and she could barely stand with how out of it she was. There was no doubt she had at worst a concussion, the best just a horrible bruise. Their grip was tight on her arms as they began dragging her somewhere, possibly back to what they called a settlement to either torture her or kill her there. Behind her, she could hear Mahnuu growling and his sharp teeth clacking together, but it suddenly turned to a whimper and then silence.</p><p>That was it for her right then and there, there was nothing she could do against them in her current state. Her head rolled back as dark spots began filling her vision, unconsciousness beginning to take over her state of mind. The Tusken Raiders suddenly stop their attack, the area becoming silent except for the lone sound of what sounded like a Krayt dragon fills the air. She was dropped to the ground harshly as the Tuskens let her go to run off, the Krayt dragon being what scared their species the most out of anything on Tatooine. In a way, relief washed over her. She'd rather die from the dragon than one of those monsters that looked and walked like a man, but had the mind of an animal.</p><p>It didn't quite turn out that way, however. The cry of the dragon soon faded away and she heard footsteps crunching against the dirt and rocks, approaching her at a rather quick pace. She was met with a gentle touch at her shoulder, and a very familiar voice saying,</p><p>"Don't worry, young one. You're safe."</p><p>The voice belonged to none other than her uncle, Ben. Her vision had grown steadily more and more dark over the few moments he had scared off the Tusken Raiders. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake any longer, and so she didn't. Aria let the darkness take over her as she fell unconscious.</p><p>~</p><p>Aria awoke to a horrible pounding sensation throughout her whole head, her body aching as well. She sits up, bringing a hand up to feel where she had gotten hit. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, covering the spot. Looking around, she realized she was in her bed in her home. It was then she remembered what happened to land her in this spot, she and Mahnuu had gotten attacked by a band of Tusken Raiders. She remembers being hit in the head so hard it knocked her unconscious. But not before she was saved and brought back to the comfort of her home. She slowly removed the blanket from her lap, even the slightest movement sending waves of pain throughout her whole body and only intensifying the pain in her head. Aria inhales sharply as she moves her legs over the edge, the pain becoming almost unbearable at this point. But she wouldn't let it stop her, she forces herself to her feet, leaning against the bed for support. Her breathing was heavy just from the small action of standing up, she pushes away from the bed and slowly shuffles her way towards the door and exits the room. Her brows furrow together in the effort it took to walk to the main room of the small home, where she found her uncle seated, more than likely meditating as he normally did. He didn't move an inch when she entered the room, only spoke,</p><p>"You should be resting, not straining yourself."</p><p>She makes her way over to him, sitting on the stool in front of him as easily as she can to avoid as much discomfort as possible. Her hands come up to hold her head as she rests her elbows on her thighs while replying,</p><p>"I wanted to say thank you, uncle Ben. What happened to Mahnuu?"</p><p>She heard him shuffle slightly, no longer being in his position to meditate,</p><p>"Outside, he was much better off than you and recovered quicker."</p><p>That made sense to her in a way, she didn't know the Tusken Raiders to attack the wildlife as much as the humans that lived there. She raises her head slowly, the pain wasn't as bad as when she had first woken up, but it was still considerably noticeable. There was an unhappy expression on his face, it was upsetting to her to say the least. It only made her ask,</p><p>"Is something else the matter?"</p><p>Ben sighs softly, he was silent, contemplating on what words to say. It was so quiet between them that the only sounds she could hear was their steady breathing, and the wind blowing outside their home. The silence hung there until he finally spoke again,</p><p>"You were sleeping for nearly three days, and I decided to think on a few things. During which, the Force provided me a vision of you, one of the future. Whether it will happen or not is still to be determined, of which I cannot tell."</p><p>He's told her about the visions he has before, most of which very close to what actually happened after he had them. She knew he was a Jedi, a commander even in his younger days. In truth, it only made her look up to him even more so. The Jedi had started to become a legend, he had told her there was less than a handful left in the days they lived, him being one. The Force was just as real as she was, it was a powerful thing that surrounded every living thing, providing a Jedi their power as well. The two beings worked together in harmony, using their powers for good and the better of the people. He had also told her stories of the Sith as well, those that used the Force for evil and their own benefit. Her uncle had even been training her in using the Force for the last eleven years, that she too would more than likely be having the visions as well, but she had a bit more to learn before he would even consider labeling her as a Jedi Master. She still had things to learn with using her lightsaber as well, the one he provided her with had supposedly belonged to a very old friend of his. Even if she did carry it with her and practiced with it, he had only taught her a few of the proper techniques a Jedi should use when wielding their weapon. He had once told her something that she would never forget, <em>your weapon is your </em><em>life</em><em>.</em></p><p>"What was it about?" she asks curiously while placing her hands in her lap and leaning forward slightly in her seat,</p><p>"It wasn't a bad one, was it?"</p><p>Ben closes his eyes, speaking slowly,</p><p>"It was, I'm afraid. I'm not able to determine exactly how much into the future it took place, but I saw you in pain. More pain than I've ever seen you before."</p><p>He pauses, seeming unable to speak the rest of what was on his mind. She could understand, he had raised her since she was practically a baby, they had a close bond and seeing her in a state of pain was probably off putting for him. But he manages to continue,</p><p>"It appeared you were in childbirth, bringing a new youngling into the world, the father of which remained unseen."</p><p>Aria casts her gaze to the floor, her face becoming warm suddenly. She might have the chance to have a child in her future? It wasn't exactly something she had thought much about, much less with who she'd have the opportunity to with. So hearing this from him sent an oddly happy feeling seeping through her body, she asks,</p><p>"Was that all you saw?"</p><p>He nods solemnly as he opens his eyes, she then remembers something else very important she needed to talk to him about, something that would possibly push that future to the side for a brand new one. Taking in a deep breath, she spoke,</p><p>"Actually, your vision is kind of related to something I need to talk to you about. I was thinking about the Jedi code when I was with Luke the other day, about how we shouldn't have connections, that we aren't allowed to wed. And I came to a decision. I will admit I feel something for him, but I want to become stronger in the ways of the Force, with nothing holding me back. I want you to help me cut off the emotional ties I have with Skywalker."</p><p>"Aria," Ben's voice had suddenly grown grim, surprising her in the sudden change of tone,</p><p>"I wouldn't recommend you do this, although Jedi should be without emotional connections, someone of your age still needs companions. Doing this will only lead you towards the path to the Dark Side, and I will not allow that to happen to another of my students."</p><p>She lowers her head slightly, the Dark Side was something she was trying to avoid as much as possible. It was easy for up and coming Jedi in training like herself to be swayed by the supposed power to be gained by converting, and at times she did consider it tempting. But she constantly had to remind herself that she vowed to use her training and power for the good, to help others as much as she could.</p><p>"I see," she replies simply, then continues,</p><p>"If that's the way you see it, then I understand. I won't disrespect your wisdom or advice, uncle. You've guided me through so much already, this isn't very much different. I only wished to accomplish this because of something you told me not long ago. That the fear of losing what you love will only make you sway more towards the dark side, and it would be best to forget about the things you love to avoid it."</p><p>She gets up slowly, her face scrunching up slightly with the immense pain that followed,</p><p>"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later."</p><p>~</p><p>Luke was just exiting his home as he saw his friend approaching from the sand dunes, excitement quickly filling his mind. But it was gone just as fast as he spotted the bandage on her head, the excitement was replaced with anger and concern.</p><p>"Aria, what happened? Was it the Tuskens that did this to you?" he asks as the distance between them was reduced greatly in just a few seconds.</p><p>After her talk with her uncle she left their home and took a walk, inadvertently finding herself back at her friend's home after a while. A small smile crosses her face as he hugs her gently, being mindful of her head. It was almost as if the awkward situation they ended up in a few days prior had never happened, that they were back to their old selves and nothing was wrong between them.</p><p>"Yes," she says as they pull apart from the hug,</p><p>"It was them, but I'm okay. Ben got there just in time before things got worse, he saved me and Mahnuu. You don't have to worry."</p><p>Luke places one of his hands on her cheek, only making her confused. His thumb rubs her cheek gently in soft strokes, his voice was quiet yet she could still hear the anger as he spoke,</p><p>"They're going to pay for this, I swear on it."</p><p>Her eyes met his and it was then she saw exactly what he was feeling, there was only hate and detest in his eyes. In a way, it scared her, more than anything else. She didn't like seeing Luke this way. Aria places one of her hands over his on her cheeks as she says,</p><p>"I said I'm okay, everything's fine."</p><p>Luke's expression softens a bit, the anger seeming to well down inside him. Their hands fall back to their sides as he motions towards his home with his head, "Come inside then. I'll get you something to drink."</p><p>The pair start back to the blonde's home, his hand on her back now in comfort as they exchanged few words with each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>